


坠落时他看见什么

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, One Night Stands, Seduction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	坠落时他看见什么

电影——通常是在狗尾续貂的商业片续作中——常爱演绎这样的桥段：人到中年、蹉跎终日，逆反心逐渐占据上风，越发感到正确是遗憾，错误反近乎美德——近乎，也毕竟还不是。纵使神经犹在冒险的余韵中震颤，也不得不承认一切都在可耻地循着常轨飞奔；直至某个时刻再度降临并召唤他重温年少旧梦，便欣然随之而去——原来他命中注定无法见容于流俗。

若让他选择，杀无生想，他宁可当那个俗人。

咖啡，清晨冰冷的雾气，灼日，雨迹，车水马龙，玻璃上的重影，蜜蜂的轰鸣，和心脏挨得过近所以发烫的皮肤，性——别误会，只这最后一项不是必需品，杀无生始终笃信不谈情的性无异于给彼此的生殖器施加刺激以榨取并透支无能自足的那一点点多巴胺——正是上述无规则且有极大可能同样无意义的颗粒构成了俗人之俗世。

用时下风靡的以物喻人来形容杀无生，“剑”之一字足矣：纯粹、锋利、不近人情。他也无明褒暗贬的自觉，反认为斯人若彩虹的虚言有时亦是延陵挂剑。炉灶里升起的烟、两根相交的线、一根轨道串起的两丸星——俱是向外辐射的意象；真理的载体虽落窠臼，真理本身却颠扑不破。他总以为人人都该是一颗寂静星球，皆因引力过于庞大，于是相遇即毁灭、相触即死亡。星体隔银汉迢迢，人和人的交集最好也如是。指尖挨不到指尖。

那时候他错漏了一句：漫天星火川流不息，两颗星体相撞的概率到底远大于两个人相遇的概率，人实在不该再去奢望。世人千万种，浮云莫去求，而有的人毕竟是连片浮云都不曾有过的。

偏见在根深蒂固长达五年之后意外破灭，招致意外的事由如下：

近来，他所居的公寓对门新搬进一户，据传是个颇有名气的作家，采风中途打听到房价合适，索性定居下来。

杀无生一向不乏与邻里老死不相往来的精神与斗志，不想新邻反客为主，倒令他首次在拒绝他人上碰了个软钉子。

其人共登堂入室三次。

第一次是入住。“大家都这么做。”——法不责众。还携了本签名版的新书相赠，杀无生推托不得，连夜攻读完，心有戚戚。书中写一剑客，五岁习剑，二十岁剑道初成，二十三岁声名大噪——恶名，二十五岁逢劫——被依靠骗取人心为谋生手段的梁上君子觊觎上，二十八岁劫应，踌躇壮志转眼成空，二十九岁为报宿仇以身殉道。

碍于礼尚往来的传统，杀无生不日便借着“社区读书沙龙”的由头回访，顺道恭贺乔迁之喜。新邻是老派人，从堆摞成山的稿纸、倒扣在桌上的书脊和指腹上的墨水印子、鼻梁上的金丝眼镜不难看出；举止却诸多放肆。杀无生只好猜测是无伤大雅的玩心在作祟。他既无为宾客物色上座的矜持，也无奉上香茗的殷勤，反先声夺人，拣了向阳的布艺沙发陷进去；嘴里噙支烟，运笔如运剑，谈剑时眉色似旧时演义小说里的侠客，谈起剑下冤魂时语气又百般刻薄。

“……得此轰轰烈烈的一生，反倒应时时心存感念，毕竟横行世间最多的除了螃蟹，还有碌碌庸人。”

杀无生不太欣赏得来这种残酷的幽默感，决定冒开罪新邻之大不韪，为一子虚先生同他的造物主辩上一辩。

“这话未免武断。是作者偏心，令主角的视角太接近上帝。这样的人，杀人剑也好，救人剑也好，以杀止杀也好，舍己救人也好，统统看不上，又怎能奢望他为一个盲目的攀登者动容？”

“你认为这样的人不存在？怪我将角色捧得太高？”

“恰恰相反。我总认为一个人要是还能追逐就不算太糟，真正危险的反倒是站在高处却犹凝望虚空。鉴于每个故事都藏有讲述者的私心，一概而论是懒人行径。但靠捕风捉影择出创作者一晃而过的投影，也许。”

“中肯。”对方托腮眯眼，显然来了兴致，“你觉得这条投影属于什么样的人？”

“病人。”

“病人？”

杀无生索性一口气吐了实：“患了玩火自焚的瘾病的人。一边给自己注射致死剂量的空虚，一边脆弱地呼救，教人既想拉一把，又想静静见证这场坠毁。矛盾二重奏。还像鬼。”他补充。

对方不仅不避讳，反配合地调动想象。“痨死鬼，我猜。”

“——小气鬼。压抑在每一行字的背后，冷冷地、嘲讽地审视每一个来读故事的人，却吝啬地把真相捏在手里不容他人染指。”

“是他们不配。”

他说这话的时候挺无情，他无情的样子很动人。杀无生恍神中忽想起书里那个游戏人间的小贼行骗时，恐怕也是这副神气。

“我却沾了光。”他情不自禁说。

新邻乐不可支。“给你奖励。吃糖？”他从沙发缝里抠出粒戒烟糖抛过来。太妃味的，偏甜，手心攥出了汗，糖纸就湿黏地腻在里面。半张的唇里还影绰绰飘着雾，戒烟十多年，他忽然再度生出了教肺病缠上的古怪冲动。

“可我始终感到，”杀无生斟酌着试探，“倾盖如故不过是一厢情愿，白首按剑才是常态。人与人面对面都无法互通，遑论隔着纸上文章神交，就好比二维生物永远无法真正理解三维世界。”

“你没遇上，怎么知道没有？别急着盖棺论定，做个实验……就假设你是那位剑客，你会怎么做？”

他思索了一阵，诚实地回答：“我不知道。”

“别这么死板！”

“我希望，但——很遗憾。我衣食无忧、父母健在，没有过分的追求，也无离奇的经历，童年阴影硬要说有，也只局限于遭受寓言童话中根植于现实一面的恐吓的程度；唯独坚信未曾有过同样的际遇就对他人横加指责，乃至断言在那种处境下能做得更好、更理智，除了彰显自己的无知以外别无他用。可我也无法对一个虚构的角色产生共情，同样。我不理解同时代的许多人，不理解我的朋友，不理解我的亲人，倘若可以粗暴地将对他人的看法解释为自我意识的无意识投射，那么抱歉——我甚至不理解我自己。万分之一，有人愿将手放入真言之口来起誓他对不幸感同身受，时过境迁之后，也要成为夹在现实与虚构中间的谵妄，动摇、怀疑、混乱、自欺或是忘记。别说教唆他人设身处地，人类具有同理心这句话本身，就已构成最大的不忠。”

一口气说了这许多，嗓子都冒了烟。他无比希望得到一杯水，同焦灼胶着；或者干脆借把火，令焦灼更焦灼。

对方却只呵出一口烟。“陈腔滥调。”

这是逐客。不怪主人无礼，两个只打了几照面的陌生人，谈什么都多余。杀无生摸摸鼻头，知情知趣地“猛然想起”炉上还坐着水，借口遁去了。

路过书桌时衣摆撩起一阵风，有张空白稿纸飘落墨水台，他急忙去救，只来得及攥住一角。漆黑的墨水侵掠如火，沿着草木的经脉蜿蜒直上，很快将整张白纸烧透。

而在侵染白纸后，那抹焦色终于也吻上他的指尖。

第二次是借碗，在隔了短短两天之后。“远亲不如近邻。”——借口充分。

杀无生鳏居太久，渐渐没再想着多添一副碗筷，此时便显出几分局促来，被好一番调笑。遭到戏弄的窘迫在当日晚些时候被同缺了口的瓷碗一并归还的鱼汤化解，他头一回产生了购置厨具的冲动——光是为了那口还泛着腥气、漂着鳞片的汤就值得让一整套新簇簇的陶器或瓷器在积灰的壁橱上列队站好、随时待命。

他早该知道有些念头见光疯长，所以活该藏于阴私，葬在不见天日的心底。毕竟思想的楚河汉界一旦越过，白日梦这无足轻重的小卒子，又岂会甘于继续为理智的将帅服役呢？

第三次是借浴室。“停水了。”——动机纯粹。

客人自力更生，留户主就着断续的水声啃着精神食粮，食不甘味：先是本内页颇具设计感的诗，方块字密密疏疏排布着，似花洒的水溅在人体的轮廓上；再是本散文。见鬼！他以前怎么没觉出德国佬有这么啰嗦？戏剧冗长，文学评论枯燥，杂文——正如其名，也太嘈杂，尽是些无处寄托的零碎思想。小说？还真有，前不久才连夜翻阅完，思想还火炭般热乎，被水滋啦滋啦一浇，乳白蒸汽统统作了满头烟霞烈火。

——这恼人的隔夜饭！

“怪书？”

杀无生悚然一惊，太投入，他甚至没察觉水声是什么时候停的。说话者懒洋洋地倚门系浴袍的带子，常戴的那副眼镜滑到鼻尖，起着雾。洗得太久，酒店的一次性拖鞋湿透了，他干脆赤脚，在木地板上留下一串水迹，若不及时擦干，恐怕要进水霉烂，可主人忙着假装正经，全然不理。水迹蜿蜒到扶手椅前就顿住，头发梢扫在书页上，洇开团半透明的渍，又荡回去，在颈上刎开一道浅白的疤，钻进领口，不见了。杀无生不自觉地咽了口空气。

“还是怪我？”

太近了……温热的呼吸落在颈窝里，比一滴雨还要轻柔。三根手指合住书脊一抽——他只觉自己的一缕魂也跟着抽了去，摊在潮湿的手心里翻看着、咂摸着、濡湿着。

“你抱过男人吗？”他冷不丁问。

“什么？”杀无生下意识坐直了腰，反应过来后感到被愚弄的羞耻。

“或者换个表达方式，你——要我吗？”

这言语像一支带饵的钩子，他早知道这人是偏要步步紧逼，把遮羞布撕烂看戏的。没有回程、不得反悔，任何人搭上欲望号列车，好像都只剩车毁人亡这一站终点，而他的一举一动都在诱劝：“来吧，撞向我。毁灭我，也毁灭自己。”

他决心用挑衅回敬挑衅，一手摘下他的眼镜，露出双浸血似的眸，一手往大敞的领口里探去。“这算盘诘，嗯？准备好审问我的代价了吗？”这下真教他发现了秘密：溜滑皮肤上留了一抹奶泡似的皂痕。释出的信号太刻意，耐心耗尽、理智告罄，他现在只想着如何尽量不打滑地握住这腰。

“对，而且还没完。愿意把卧室借我当临时审讯室吗？唔！”

在床上他舒展腰肢，像一截张牙舞爪的软体动物，坦荡、鲜甜、不知死活。有经验的老饕知道不必揉它捻它，只需剥开、去壳、撒盐，就能等来它自己化成一汪水。可他并不满足于仅在血管丰饶处触吻，他要感受欲望在手里膨胀、跳动，就好像攥着一颗赤裸的心脏。他抚摩他，呵他的痒，拧他、咬他、吮他、吞下他、撕扯他、折磨他、狠狠疼爱他。而他躲，又迎，并拢又敞开，惊颤、软化、雌伏，终于将自己完全交出。打翻的咖啡复位，雾气蒸散在日头和雨水的角力中，车流退潮，折叠的重影回归镜外一对相拥的爱侣，轰鸣自血管中四散溃逃，皮肤贴着皮肤发烫。时间的一维性再次发生作用，他再次置身那座甜蜜苦楚的陷阱，像一记失落的颤音，跨过连音的山脉、琶音的峭壁，同过去未来的无数个音符一起，滑向无序和失衡的谷底。

次日清晨枕边空了、被窝凉了，床单上只剩下一摊干涸的圆形水渍——昨晚弄出来的。始作俑者在空花瓶里插了枝折成玫瑰花的字条，理直气壮地宣布将“暂时保管”备用钥匙，还恬不知耻地穿走了他的浴袍。

杀无生捏了捏眉心，披上睡袍，拨通了锁匠的号码。

后来他时常想那时自己厌恶的到底是什么？是同认识不到一个礼拜的陌生人做爱？是被迫偏离常轨？还是遇到那人之前死气沉沉的自己？无论如何，只一点最明确：对方甭想寻到第四次胡搅蛮缠的由头。

然而，很不幸，这誓言便如同寻常男女分手后删去对方的联系方式一样经不起推敲：纵然止损的一刹那怅然若失，仿佛已和局部的过往决裂，错误到底已经酿成。何况有了前车之鉴，重蹈覆辙简直手到擒来。

一周后的同一时间，门铃准时响起。

杀无生本以为这不速之客是为自己偷偷换了锁和这一周的视若无睹，他早早编排好了托辞：“先生，恐怕我们并不如您所认为的那般熟稔，请放手”。心软？绝不！哪怕有人摆出他拒绝不了的神情，试图用那晚的春风一度套近乎。

然后他低头，正对上他的春风，发现原来春风也是可以料峭的。

“我遇到了麻烦。”对方供认不讳。

尽管感到不可思议，杀无生还是侧身把他让了进去。

“我遇到一个人，”他背手踱进来，缓缓开口，“他聪明强大、优裕富足，且自恃冷淡、自负戒心。他的偏执和对偏执的骄傲使他无法说服自己从放纵中获得快乐，在面对引诱时却挣扎是否要投降，无果。于是制造庸碌的假象，于是借口不近人情，并暗自期待被戳穿——懊恼，因为确实被戳穿；而逃避的理由竟是由于他原比任何人都渴望逾矩、渴望感性，正如自我标榜道德卫士者比常人更经受不住犯罪的诱惑。你说，这样一个人，我该拿什么俘获他？”

有道日光悄悄攀上镜片，在扬起的眉梢落下一圈虹彩。杀无生忽然想捉住它，用嘴唇。

软的，他想，和底下衬着的皮肤一样真实。故意忽略因得意而眯起的、猫似的眼缝。

“想到什么了？这么高兴。”

他用脸颊蹭杀无生的睫毛，杀无生作势咬他的鼻尖。“这回有人肯主动陪我跳下去，还不值得高兴？”

“原来你这么容易满足？”

“难道你不是？”

见鬼的问题——他当然是。


End file.
